


Hey, Herms?

by stillnotomnipotent



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Sharing Clothes, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 15:56:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6015232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillnotomnipotent/pseuds/stillnotomnipotent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentine's Day plans made up on the fly aren't always the best idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey, Herms?

**Author's Note:**

> This originally accompanied a drawing that I did, but I don't know how to add pictures to works on here... (or if it's even possible) If you feel like seeing the drawing, you can find it on my tumblr @saponaceous. This is the first fanfiction I've written, so hopefully it's not too bad! Not betaed!

“Hey, Herms,” Newt called from across the lab “Do you know what day it is?”  
The scientist in question looked up from his calculations, frowning slightly.  
“I’ve quite lost track, honestly. The twelfth perhaps?”  
“Dude, it’s the fourteenth of February. It’s Valentine's Day!”  
“It is, isn’t it?” Hermann put down his pencil and turned to face Newt fully. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Newton.”  
Newt grinned, “Happy Valentines Day, Hermann”  
A moment later, his face fell dramatically. “I-I didn’t get you anything though”  
“That’s perfectly alright, I didn’t expect you to –”  
“But it’s not alright!” Hermann’s words are cut off by Newt’s outburst “This is our first Valentine’s Day as an actual couple, i-it should be special!”  
At this, the British scientist stood up and crossed the lab to embrace his agitated partner.  
“Newton. Newt. We don’t need a holiday to show how much we care about each other”  
The smaller man sighed, and relaxed into the embrace.

A little while later, Newt paused again in his work.  
“Hey, Herms? I just had an idea” 

Hermann stepped awkwardly out of his and Newt’s shared bathroom,  
“What do you think?”  
He held his arms out, the cuffs of Newt's shirt riding up nearly past his bony elbows.  
“Well, um, I thought this would be a good idea, but honestly? It’s not working out as well as I’d hoped,” Newt tugged at the hem of the sweater of Hermann's that he was wearing, “The whole ‘sharing clothes’ thing seems great in theory, but...”  
Hermann moved to sit on the side of his bed  
“It doesn’t really work out as well in practice, does it”  
“Well,” Newt grinned awkwardly “We may have overdone it a bit”  
His partner matched his grin.  
“I hadn’t known that it was possible for clothes to be quite this ill-fitting”  
“Hey, Herms? I just had a better idea.”  
Hermann looked at him skeptically. With a suggestive raise of his eyebrows, Newt announced “I think we’d both look better without any clothes”  
“Newton, you are insufferable”


End file.
